Captains Don't Think
by asteristar
Summary: Jack has had his fill of piracy. He decides to become a respectable gentleman, and nothing anyone says will change his mind. Enter Addie, a young woman on her way back to England in need of an escort. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Captains Don't Think

Jack has had his fill of piracy. He decides to become a respectable gentleman, and nothing anyone can say will change his mind. Enter Addie, a young woman on her way back to England in need of an escort. And an ex-pirate might be just the thing. Perhaps Jack/OC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jack or Gibbs.

**A/N:** I am trying to include the line 'captains don't think' in every chapter. Bear with me.

**Prologue**

Jack stood on the prow of the _Black Pearl_, kohl-lined eyes narrowed against the whipping wind. It was almost evening, and the sun had just started to dip below the horizon. Jack barely noticed. He was deep in thought, an action unusual for such a man. And yet, he had been in this strange state for three days now. Ever since they had experience that nasty run-in with a British merchant ship, Jack had been brooding. Four men had been lost, and Jack held himself accountable. It had been reckless of him to attack the other ship, unnecessary and dangerous. He should have thought about it first.

"But that's ridiculous," he muttered to himself. "Captains don't think."

"They're supposed to, though," a slightly drunk man slurred behind him. Jack turned around, a frown creasing his forehead as he stared at Gibbs.

"No, they're not." He paused, reviewing what he had said in his mind. "We're not," he corrected. "We're supposed to not _have_ to think. We're supposed to have bloody intuition."

"Yes," Gibbs agreed, "and look where it got ye this time." Jack sighed.

"I'm done, Gibbs." He turned back to the ocean in front of the prow. "This time I'm really done." He didn't know why he had said 'this time'. There had never been any other time. But it felt right. And Jack had never been a man to deny what was right.

Gibbs nodded. "I thought ye were. Where'll we leave ye? Yer a fugitive on almost every island in the Caribbean, Jack."

Jack laughed. Each imprisonment had been worth it. Using his scars to keep count, he slowly came to the realization that there were very few islands he had not sacked. Then, he remembered. "There's one island," he said, grinning. "Port Monique." He hadn't been arrested that time. Gibbs groaned. "What? I haven't been back there in ages. They'll never recognize me. Especially 'cause last time I was dressed like a hangman." Gibbs shook his head as his captain smiled absently. "Ironic, in'it?"

"Ironic don't begin to explain it, Captain," Gibbs said under his breath. "We'll change courses firs' thing tomorrow morning."

Jack paced the deck as Gibbs trudged down below. Port Monique was not far away. And this was likely to be the last night he had on the _Pearl_.

"Jack Sparrow," he mused. "Not _Captain _Jack Sparrow." He winced. "Jack Sparrow wouldn't work either. I'd be arrested on the spot. Though that would probably set a record." His eyes brightened at the prospect of setting a capture/escape record. "A nameless man, then. I guess I can live with that. For a while, at least." Adjusting his hat, Jack took his position behind the ship's wheel and smiled grimly. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Preparing for Dinner

Captains Don't Think

Jack has had his fill of piracy. He decides to become a respectable gentleman, and nothing anyone can say will change his mind. Enter Addie, a young woman on her way back to England in need of an escort. And an ex-pirate might be just the thing. Perhaps Jack/OC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jack or Gibbs.

**A/N:** I am trying to include the line 'captains don't think' in every chapter. Bear with me. Oh, and I mention Will in this chapter. Just once, though, I promise.

**Chapter One**

_Two Years Later _

_Preparing For Dinner _

Jack stood on the balcony of the manor, eyes straining to catch a glimpse of the sea. His position was remarkably similar to the one he had been in two years ago. Except that time, he had been on the _Pearl_. Jack sighed and allowed himself to remember. He had few remaining connections to that time in his life.

"Jack," called a rough voice from behind him. Jack grinned. One of those remaining connections was Gibbs. Gibbs was dressed as a butler, a fact that both of them found amusing, and that Gibbs found embarrassing. Besides that, he looked the same. Slightly greasy hair pulled back from his face. Jack, on the other hand, had transformed completely. All dreadlocks, beads, and hair ornaments had been removed. Jack had shaved his beard, and his hair was now much shorter, and tied back. The only thing that had made Jack do it was the fact that he looked slightly like an old acquaintance, William Turner.

"_David_, Gibbs. My name is David Johnson." Jack grimaced. "Bloody awful. Must be your suggestion. What d'you think about… Edward Smith?" He waved his hands, gesturing grandly. Then he froze in place, pondering something. "I think I've named meself that already. Gibbs?" He turned to his friend, a befuddled look on his face.

"Jack," Gibbs started. Jack frowned and made a disapproving noise. "_David_, ye can't change yer name. Think about it." He paused for dramatic effect. Jack waved his hand dismissively.

"Captains don't think, Gibbs. And besides, those 'fine, upstanding gentlemen' will never notice!"

"Those pansies downstairs aren't stupid." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Most of them are," Gibbs added, and Jack nodded sadly.

"State of the world is declining, mate." The two ex-pirates shared a moment of silence, lamenting the failure of mankind. They were both startled out of their lazy calm a few moments later as a knock sounded on the door. Gibbs immediately straightened Jack's fancy clothing and went to open the door. A young man dressed in the garb of a servant stood there.

"Yes?" Jack asked.

"Dinner will be served shortly," the man told him formally and then left. Jack turned to Gibbs, who had a look on his face similar to that of a father reprimanding a troublesome child.

"Now David, remember, you are a former merchant settled here on Port Monique. You were good friends with the lord of the house's dead daughter. Even though you're not related, you have been living in this house for two years now. You were never a pirate. Your parents were killed in a raid." He shook his head. "After two years, you still need this reminder."

Jack shrugged. He started walking towards the door, and as he was going, his nimble fingers deftly snagged a shiny trinket from a small table near the door. Tucking it in his pocket, he was about to leave, when Gibbs cleared his throat loudly.

"What?" Jack asked. Gibbs stared pointedly at Jack's pocket. Jack reached in and pulled out the trinket. "Don't remember taking that," he said in a bewildered tone. Glancing at his friend's frowning face, he sighed. "All right, all right," he muttered, dumping the ornament on the table. "You happy now? Bloody butler."

With a final growl of annoyance, Jack and Gibbs made their way down to dinner.


	3. Dining Is For Pansies

Captains Don't Think

Jack has had his fill of piracy. He decides to become a respectable gentleman, and nothing anyone can say will change his mind. Enter Addie, a young woman on her way back to England in need of an escort. And an ex-pirate might be just the thing. Perhaps Jack/OC.

**Disclaimer: **Addie belongs to me. Jack and Gibbs, however, don't.

**A/N:** I am trying to include the line 'captains don't think' in every chapter, or some variation. Bear with me. I am also introducing Addie in this chapter.

**Review Replies:**

Jaffa Fairy: Thanks for two great reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. As for Jack and his stealing habits, I edited the second chapter a little, and will explain in the following one. He's compulsive. OSD – Obsessive Stealing Disorder.

**Chapter Two**

_Dining Is For Pansies_

Jack's fingers twitched as he strolled down the hall. He might have given up piracy in his mind, but his body remembered his old habits, especially that of stealing. It was silly, especially since he lived in the house, but compulsory had always been a word to describe his life as a pirate. And in a house like this, well, he was being tempted far too often for his liking. But Gibbs always reminded him. He frowned. Gibbs had taken to this butler thing very well. And it disturbed him. But Gibbs was his friend, and Jack would stand by him, no matter what his choices in life were.

_But if he starts wearing dresses and wigs, we're through,_ Jack thought fiercely.

He came to an intersection in the hallway, and proceeded to saunter down the left fork. He took a few steps, and then stopped. He didn't hear Gibbs behind him. Turning around, he saw Gibbs shake his head and point right. Jack nodded and retraced his steps, carefully avoiding the skeptical face that Gibbs was giving him. Living in this house required concentration. And thinking. Jack sighed lightly. What did he need thinking for? He was a captain! And everybody knew that captains didn't think. And if not thinking meant getting lost and missing one of the torturous dinners, he was fine with that.

"Right, Jack," Gibbs said in patient voice.

"Right," he grumbled to himself. "Right, not left. They need a bloody map for this place!" Gibbs made a noise of disapproval behind him. "Welcome to the house, here's a map," Jack mimicked in a high, whiny voice. "If you get lost, just find yer own bloody way! The thousands of servants we have here are only bloody good enough for two things! Dining," he said in an extravagantly elegant voice, "and standing with their backs up against the bloody wall with no expression on their bloody faces!"

Gibbs snorted, his laughter ill concealed. "Jack – I mean, David, you're supposed to be a gentleman."

Jack stopped suddenly in front of a door and turned to face Gibbs, causing the makeshift butler to almost run him over. "Yes," Jack agreed, "but a gentleman would never use the word 'bloody'. A gentleman would never wear a glorious hat like mine, which, by the way, I know you hid in the closet. And a gentleman would never set foot on the _Pearl_. So, Gibbs, we can agree that _I_ am _not_ a gentleman. I am a captain!" he finished with a grand gesture. Adjusting his coat, he turned to the door in front of him and opened it, expecting to find a dining room.

Inside, however, was a young woman, brushing her hair and examining her elaborate dress in a tall mirror. Jack frowned, utterly confused. Surely this room had been a dining room before. It was then the girl spotted him in the mirror. She turned, dark blonde hair swinging about her shoulders as she eyed Jack with a level, dark-eyed gaze.

"Yes?" she asked in a cool voice.

Gibbs was reduced to staring, his voice not working from sheer embarrassment. Jack, however, was curious.

"This wasn't a dining room a few hours ago, was it, luv'?" Gibbs winced. Try as he might, he had been unable to rid Jack of his nickname for women. The woman, however, did not seem disturbed.

"No, it wasn't," she answered. "Though I only just got here. I suppose it could have been before." Jack shrugged.

"Sorry, then. Got the wrong room." He closed the door on the girl without another word and began walking back the way he had come.

"Wait, Jack! I mean, David!" Gibbs called. "The dining room is the other way!"

Jack turned to face Gibbs and began walking backwards. "To hell with the bloody dining room. _I'm_ going to _eat_. _Dining _is for pansies!" Gibbs sighed and followed Jack.

And inside the room, the young woman named Addie stood with her ear pressed up against the door, a perplexed look on her face. But it soon morphed into a smile as she heard Jack's parting comment. This Jack, or David, whoever he was, was going to prove very interesting. She could tell.


	4. Midnight Meetings

Captains Don't Think

Jack has had his fill of piracy. He decides to become a respectable gentleman, and nothing anyone can say will change his mind. Enter Addie, a young woman on her way back to England in need of an escort. And an ex-pirate might be just the thing. Perhaps Jack/OC.

**Disclaimer: **Addie belongs to me. Jack and Gibbs, however, don't.

**A/N:** I am trying to include the line 'captains don't think' in every chapter, or some variation. Bear with me. Right, you all know that already. This is a slightly longer and more serious chapter.

**Review Replies:**

Jaffa Fairy: Thanks for the confusion alert.  I'll work on it.

The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow: Thank you for a great review. I hope I won't disappoint you.

**Chapter Three **

****_Midnight Meetings_

Jack and Gibbs slowly climbed the stairs up from the kitchen. It was where they ate most nights, away from the stiff and rigid world of their hosts. Jack had explained it once, passing it off as a habit from his days as a merchant. Gibbs had fixed the situation by telling some elaborate tale behind Jack's back, but their hosts did not expect them at dinner anymore. Which was perhaps a good thing. Jack was prone to slipping up in front of company.

Now, as they neared Jack's door, Gibbs gave Jack a hearty thump on the back and proceeded to stumble off to his own rooms. Jack sighed. Gibbs had gotten into the cooking wine. Jack, however, had given up all alcohol. It reminded him of the _Pearl_. It had taken months, but he was now able to stare at a bottle of rum without taking a sip.

Jack turned the knob, opened the door, and entered his room. Things were scattered about, jackets tossed over chairs, books piled on tables, candle stubs lying in a pile near the window. It was borderline chaotic – just the way Jack liked it. It took him a few seconds to maneuver his way around the obstacles his room provided, but soon he made it to the bed. He lay down, and within minutes he was fast asleep.

A few hours later, Jack woke to a loud knocking on his door. At first, he wasn't sure if he was really awake, for the room was pitch black, but slowly he realized that someone really was at the door. With a loud groan, he yelled something incomprehensible and rolled over. But the person at the door would not give up.

Outside Jack's room, Addie stood, tapping her foot impatiently. All her knock had done was induce a moan and a shout. And that would not do. She rapped on the door again, louder and more insistent this time.

Jack buried his head under his pillow, and felt around on his bedside table for something to throw at the door. Addie chose that moment to try the door handle. She found it unlocked. Jack's fingers discovered a book, and he shifted so that his arm was in prime throwing position. She opened the door. He hurled the book. And Addie was hit directly in the face with a heavy volume about the history of piracy in the Caribbean.

This particular event stunned her into silence. And because she did not scream, Jack thought that the intruder was Gibbs. Thoroughly annoyed, Jack's muffled voice could be heard grumbling from under the pillow.

"What the hell d'you think yer doing, Gibbs? It's midnight! I'm yer captain! Captains do not get woken up at midnight!" There was a short period of silence. Then, Jack rolled towards the door, rubbing sleep from his eyes and sitting up. "Blast, now I'm awake. Bloody butler! What d'you want?" It was then that Jack looked up, and saw a woman with a book in her hands. He froze, swallowing hard. "You're not Gibbs."

Addie smiled slightly, picking up the book off the floor where it lay. "No, I'm not. I'm Addie."

Jack fumbled around on the bedside table, and after a few seconds, lit a few candles. In the dim light, Addie's pale, shapely face was visible. Jack winced.

"Sorry about the book, luv'. Which one did I throw?" he asked with an embarrassed tone of voice. Addie moved through the debris in the room, pulled up a chair and sat down. As she straightened her skirts, she handed him the book. "Ah, Courageous, Charismatic and Colorful Captains of the Caribbean. Fine book. Excellent facts." Several pages were marked. Addie turned to one of them. On the page was a picture of a young man standing at the wheel of a grand ship. Jack smiled, swinging his legs down from the bed and sitting on the edge.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Me, luv'." She looked up at him skeptically. "I mean," he added hurriedly, "Captain Jack Sparrow."

Addie grinned. "I've heard of him. He's the one who gave up pirating a few years ago."

Jack frowned. Was that the only reason she had heard of him? It was pitiful! "Yes," Jack agreed, "but he's also the one who killed Barbossa. The one who sacked Nassau Port without a shot. The one who was the hit of Tortuga. The one who pillaged and plundered to his heart's content. Each one of those acts done without thinking," Jack bragged proudly.

"Without thinking?" Addie asked. "And why is that so important?"

"Cardinal rule, luv'. Captains don't think."

"This Jack Sparrow–"

"Captain, luv'. Always Captain."

"Right, Captain Jack Sparrow. How do you know so much about him, sir?"

Jack laughed. "Call me Jack, luv'." Addie looked up at him sharply, an inquisitive look on her face. "Or David. Gibbs insists on calling me David. It's an awful name, just bloody awful. Whatever possessed me to name myself David?"

Addie laughed. "You named yourself?"

Jack nodded sagely. "Oh yes," he said wisely. "The day we got here, Gibbs told me to pick a name. I went through a couple. And now I'm David. Not for long, I hope." He frowned.

"And what about Jack? Why do you call yourself that?" Jack opened his mouth, on the verge of beginning a long, fanciful tale. Then, he closed it tracing his sparrow tattoo through his shirt. Simple would do, for now.

"Because, luv'. I've always been Jack."

Addie coolly arched an eyebrow. "Really? Then why not stay Jack?"

Jack frowned. This conversation was taking a philosophical turn. Well, for him, at least. "I tried, luv'. But people died. And when you don't think, things happen. And when intuition lets you down, sometimes you have to let go." Jack looked down,

Addie looked at him, her eyes perceptive and her face calm. "You're him, aren't you?"

Jack looked up at her face. "Who, Captain Jack?" She nodded. He sighed. She knew. And he couldn't lie. "Yes, luv', I most certainly am."


	5. That Changes Things

Captains Don't Think

Jack has had his fill of piracy. He decides to become a respectable gentleman, and nothing anyone can say will change his mind. Enter Addie, a young woman on her way back to England in need of an escort. And an ex-pirate might be just the thing. Perhaps Jack/OC.

**Disclaimer: **Everything not owned by me is owned by someone else. Everything owned by me is owned by, well, me!

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter is 'captains don't think' free. I had a hard time fitting it in. If you see a place where it would fit, let me know. Should I make it Jack/Addie? Let me know by… REVIEWING! YAY! And, this chapter will be alternate Jack and Addie POV. Hope you don't mind! Oh, and I did a little previously thing, so don't get confused.

**Review Replies:**

JaffaFairy: Helpful and kind review, as always. Thanks!

The future Mrs. Jack Sparrow: Jack needs to get away from his rum. :D

Silverpistola: I'm glad you like Addie. I think that she's going to turn out quite nicely.

**Chapter Four**

_That Changes Things_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Previously:_

"And what about Jack? Why do you call yourself that?" Jack opened his mouth, on the verge of beginning a long, fanciful tale. Then, he closed it tracing his sparrow tattoo through his shirt. Simple would do, for now.

"Because, luv'. I've always been Jack."

Addie coolly arched an eyebrow. "Really? Then why not stay Jack?"

Jack frowned. This conversation was taking a philosophical turn. Well, for him, at least. "I tried, luv'. But people died. And when you don't think, things happen. And when intuition lets you down, sometimes you have to let go." Jack looked down,

Addie looked at him, her eyes perceptive and her face calm. "You're him, aren't you?"

Jack looked up at her face. "Who, Captain Jack?" She nodded. He sighed. She knew. And he couldn't lie. "Yes, luv', I most certainly am."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie's POV

Addie froze. She had suspected it since she'd seen the picture in the book, but she had convinced herself that it wasn't true. That the man in front of her was not Jack Sparrow. But he had told her, straight to her face, and with a resigned tone to his voice that somehow left no room for doubt.

"Well, that changes things," she said almost daintily. "Jack Sparrow," she mused. This caused him to rise from the bed and proceed to the window, muttering under his breath. "Sorry," she said in a calmer voice. "Captain Jack Sparrow." He waved a hand, dismissing it. Something in Addie told her that this was an unusual occurrence. She moved silently off the chair, approaching him warily. His back was to her, an imposing barrier that told her to stay away. But Addie had never been one to follow rules or suggestions.

Jack's POV

The girl, Addie, had struck a nerve. Not the 'captain' thing that no islanders had ever seemed to understand. No, that was always going to be a troublesome issue. Addie had touched on something else entirely.

Jack rarely admitted that he was anything less than the tales told about him. Jack Sparrow was whatever you thought him. And almost everybody thought him a raucous and flamboyant pirate. But to those who looked closer, he was simply a man wearing a hat. Damn Addie for having good eyesight. And to throw her vision off, he had turned his back to her, telling her without words that there was to be no more of this philosophical stuff.

"Jack?" her voice asked timidly, cutting through his thoughts.

"What?" he snapped, his voice harder than necessary.

"Why are you here?"

He whirled, eyes hard and accusing. He wasn't angry with her, and he hoped she knew that. He was angry with himself, for being so stubborn and proud, but she was the closest person to him, and therefore, she bore the brunt of his resentment. He was about to deliver a scolding riddled with words that would make other pirates blush, but the look on Addie's face stopped him. Her eyes were perceptive, but veiled. Scared. She was scared for him. Jack was shaken. Since when had anybody ever been worried for him? He decided to answer her question civilly.

"Because, luv', I am too bloody proud and stubborn to go back on my word now." He turned back to his window, through which the glimmer of the sea was visible. "I am here because, even though freedom calls me, I swore off the sea, and pirates keep their word." He heard he tiny snort of skepticism, and he shrugged. "Most pirates, anyway."

Addie's POV

Addie nodded in acceptance at his amendment. The man was wholly confusing, and few men had ever mystified her so thoroughly before. He was a pirate in his heart, but some of his mannerisms and characteristics were fancy enough to suit any aristocrat. He was well read, judging from the state of his room, and he had traveled more than anyone she had ever met. He was a gentleman in his own right, she decided.

And this particular gentleman longed, above anything else, to return to the sea. While she had known him for less than a day, something told her that Jack Sparrow deserved her help.

"Jack," she began, "I am leaving for England in a few days."

He glanced over at her, nonplussed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," she said carefully, "the lady of the house has decided that I need an escort." Addie grinned as Jack began to understand. The look of panic and terror in his eyes was enough to make her laugh slightly. "And, the merchant ship I am sailing on could use someone of your experience.

"Come on, luv', you don't understand!" Jack protested. Addie frowned. She most certainly did. And Jack would take the chance she was giving him, no matter what.

"I think I do, Mr. Sparrow. You are afraid of returning to the sea!" Jack grimaced, shaking his head slightly. "Either that, or you are afraid of spending time with high society." He nodded. "As well you should be," she said with a smile. "Such men can be dreadfully boring. Not like yourself," she added. Flattery was probably the way to go. And besides, it was the truth.

"But of course, luv'. Pirates are never boring. 'Cept Gibbs. That man could bore half of your bloody high society to sleep in half a minute." Addie laughed. Jack certainly had a way with words.

"Well?" she asked expectantly.

A/N: Ooooh! Cliffhanger… sort of. We all know what Jack is going to say. At least, we think we know what he'll say. RR, please!


	6. You Call This A Ship?

Captains Don't Think

Jack has had his fill of piracy. He decides to become a respectable gentleman, and nothing anyone can say will change his mind. Enter Addie, a young woman on her way back to England in need of an escort. And an ex-pirate might be just the thing. Jack/OC eventually.

**Disclaimer: **Everything not owned by me is owned by someone else. Everything owned by me is owned by, well, me!

**A/N:** RR please! YAY!

**Review Replies:**

JaffaFairy: While I like how you put in the phrase, I think I'll just let it slide. I also like the switching POVs, and I think this chapter will probably be the same. I'll probably take your advice and make it Jack/Addie, though it will take a while. Jack will go – couldn't resist – and Gibbs will accompany him. I'm glad you think I've got a good hold on their relationship, and that you like the story.

Meowbooks: A rave review if I've ever seen one. Thank you so much! I'll try not to disappoint.

Tinkerbell111: I love Jack as a pirate, but I wanted to try something different, something I hadn't seen before. I might make Jack a pirate again in the end, but we'll see. I'm glad you like it.

DarkoBender: Thanks for the helpful review. I will probably make it Jack/Addie, for plot reasons and also because of popular opinion, but your advice was helpful. Thanks again.

The future Mrs. Jack Sparrow: I'm really happy that you like Addie – I'm not entirely sure what I want to do with her yet, but she's evolving nicely. And I've changed it so that I allow anonymous reviews – thanks!

Chapter Five

_You Call This A Ship?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _  
_Previously:_

"Jack," she began, "I am leaving for England in a few days."

He glanced over at her, nonplussed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," she said carefully, "the lady of the house has decided that I need an escort." Addie grinned as Jack began to understand. The look of panic and terror in his eyes was enough to make her laugh slightly. "And, the merchant ship I am sailing on could use someone of your experience.

"Come on, luv', you don't understand!" Jack protested. Addie frowned. She most certainly did. And Jack would take the chance she was giving him, no matter what.

"I think I do, Mr. Sparrow. You are afraid of returning to the sea!" Jack grimaced, shaking his head slightly. "Either that, or you are afraid of spending time with high society." He nodded. "As well you should be," she said with a smile. "Such men can be dreadfully boring. Not like yourself," she added. Flattery was probably the way to go. And besides, it was the truth.

"But of course, luv'. Pirates are never boring. 'Cept Gibbs. That man could bore half of your bloody high society to sleep in half a minute." Addie laughed. Jack certainly had a way with words.

"Well?" she asked expectantly.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jack's POV

He was torn. For the first time in his life, he was unsure about his return to the sea. A year ago, he would have leapt at the chance. Today, he lingered on land, wondering if going back was the right thing to do. Captains didn't think, or wonder. They knew. What if his instinct had left him after that crippling blow years ago? How could he ever survive on the high seas without instinct?

But then again, this was not the high sea that Addie was offering. It was a merchant ship filled with 'fine, upstanding gentlemen'. While Jack's rational side told him not to go, the pirate that had lived under oppression for so long urged him to go. And as always, Jack listened to the pirate.

"Of course, luv'. Wouldn't 'ave it any other way."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Addie's POV

His answer did not surprise her. While he had become something of a gentleman, she sensed that the pirate in him was stronger than any member of high society could ever be. However, she felt the need to warn him about the nature of their journey.

"Jack, this won't be like the trips you've been on. It's going to be a very mundane voyage, and we'll probably stop in places you've been arrested in. Besides, this is not a pirate ship. It's a merchant's vessel."

Jack waved this off, his brow furrowed slightly. "A ship's a ship, luv' whether it's manned by pirates or your kind." Addie smiled.

"Well, Jack, you'd best get some rest. We leave mid-morning tomorrow," she said, an excited sparkle in her eyes. To have a pirate on board would make this journey bearable.

Smiling, she backed away and slowly left the room, leaving Jack to his thoughts.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jack's POV

At the mention of leaving this stuffy port, something in Jack changed. He no longer felt comfortable in the starched and pressed clothing men of his supposed station wore. He felt constrained, and he yearned to be back in his loose pirate's clothing. His hat, where was his hat? Oh yes, in the closet, where Gibbs had hidden it. And his pistol? Under his shirts in the back of the dresser, where Gibbs had hidden it. But where was his coat? Under his bed, where Gibbs had hidden it. Jack frowned. Gibbs had hidden a lot of things. What was that man doing rummaging around a captain's room?

It took Jack minutes to stuff it all in a bag. His rum-fuzzed brain had managed to remember that he could not dress like a pirate on the ship he would be sailing on. Jack frowned. How was it that, though he hadn't had a drop of rum in two years, his brain still acted as if he had? Funny thing, rum. It could do the strangest things to you, like make you think that a girl's bedroom was a dining room.

Morning came, too slow for Jack's taste. His feet itched to be back on a ship's deck, to feel the wood rolling with the sea under his feet. His activities suddenly came to a screeching halt as he realized something. He had not told Gibbs. That would be a chore. Gibbs would lecture him about doing the right thing. As if a former pirate knew anything about doing the right thing.

Jack grimaced. Actually, now that he thought about it, most pirates knew a lot about doing the right thing.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gibbs's POV

Gibbs awoke with a splitting headache. Clutching his head and groaning, he dimly remembered drinking two bottles of cooking wine and winced. That had been a very bad decision. Moving very, very slowly, he got up and dressed. Careful not to move near the windows or make lots of noise, he managed to get halfway to the door, when Jack burst in.

Jack had never gotten much of a hangover. No splitting headaches, just a sense of being invincible. The perpetually drunk man had told Gibbs so, on many occasions. Gibbs envied his ability to drink gallons of rum and not feel a thing. And Gibbs had never envied that ability more than he did at that moment.

The door swung open forcefully, whacking the wall with a loud crack. Jack strode purposefully towards the curtains, knocking a stack of books over in the process. Though Gibbs couldn't read well, Jack had piled them there in an effort to inspire him.

The noise, however, was just the beginning. With a malicious glint in his eyes, Jack thrust back the curtains, letting the early morning light come beaming through.

Gibbs threw himself on the floor, covering his ears with some blankets from the bed. He had never hated Jack more than he did at that minute. The lad was inconsiderate, to say the least. Making all that noise, and letting in the light! Gibbs could barely think through his headache.

"Gibbs," Jack said in a voice that was far too chipper for Gibbs, "get packed, for we're going to sea."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jack's POV

Jack smiled happily as Gibbs raised his head to look at him. The hung over man removed his hands from his ears and twisted his face into a confused expression.

"What?"

Jack bounced on the balls of his feet, as excited as a little boy would be about a new toy. "I said, man, we are going to sea! We're accompanying that girl I interrupted yesterday. You remember her?" Gibbs shook his head, and Jack shrugged. The older man had drunk too much to remember anything.

Gibbs slowly rose and began shoving things into a bag. Jack thought that Gibbs looked troubled by the decision, but he did not press it. Why bring up trouble when you can just let it lie?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Addie's POV

Addie stood at the docks, looking over her shoulder for the two men who had not arrived yet. The infamous Jack Sparrow David Johnson Edward Smith and his false butler were late. As she should have expected. The man was a pirate captain! He probably had never been on time to anything in his life.

Just a few minutes before the ship was to leave, Jack and Gibbs came running up to the dock. Jack was scanning the horizon anxiously, looking for something – Addie didn't know what.

"Well?" he asked eagerly. "Where is it?" Addie frowned. Where was what?

"What are you talking about, Jack?"

"The ship, luv'. The ship you're – we're – to sail on." Addie pointed to the small merchant vessel.

Jack's eyes widened. Addie peered closely, intrigued by the trace of black kohl. His words snapped her attention back to the world around them.

"You call this a ship?"

Addie swung her gaze over to Jack to see if he was serious. By the look on his face, he was. His face was a mix of shock and scorn. Looking at the ship, Addie realized that this was nothing compared to the famed _Black Pearl_, or other pirate ships. This was merely a dinghy.

"No," she answered, smiling slightly. "But we might call it a boat." Jack nodded, as did Gibbs.

"Well," he said slowly, "let's get aboard."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jack's POV

He slowly walked up the gangway, relishing the feel of the deck beneath his boots, even if it was the deck of a boat, not a ship. And this tame water was nothing like the seas he knew. But it would do.

Any ocean was better than land.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: On Hiatus! Sorry to all readers, but my course load has just intensified. Expect fewer updates.

Again, so sorry but thanks for all the great reviews.


End file.
